parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
Unique or Unusual Creatures
Wyvern Wyverns are dragon like creatures that have four legs and four wings and a tale. They can grow to the same size of dragons though some are known to grow twice the size, though female Wyverns are normally bigger than males, Wyverns also only come in one colour which is black. They tend to be considered reptiles in nature. Furthermore, they tend to be found in the mountain range of Parakka. Wyverns due to the number of wings are used for racing as well as by the military for aerial renascence. Howver, people do use them for a form of transport, though they are considered expensive to buy and keep. Tame Wyverns are kept in Wyverns studs where they are trained for the role for which they are bread for. Wyverns eat meat like dragons. Like Dragons Wyverns can be bonded to people using bonding stones which enables them to form a link between themselves and the rider by placing a bonding stone in the foreheads of each of them. This enables them to react faster to situation than a normal unbounded rider could react.' ' - Idea taken from Broken Sky by Chris Wooding Dragons Dragons like Wyverns have four legs, a tale but unlike Wyverns they only have one pair of wings. Dragons like Wyverns are found in mountain ranges of the empire. Though unlike Wyverns Dragons tend to not stop growing for the whole duration of their lives. As such older dragons well go into hibernation. Dragons also eat meat and have the unusual ability to breath fire. Dragons unlike Wyverns when bonded can communicate with their human counterparts in a variety of ways. In addition once bonded Dragons are said to lend their bonded human power or a boost to their Spirit Stones powers. One unique ability of dragons is their ability to remove their harts. Whilst this doesn't kill a dragon, it enables their conciseness to communicate with others who are not bonded or if they are long distances away, In addition it also protects their mind should a dragon body body be destroyed. Thus ensuring that their minds live on to help guild future generations. Dragons are thought to be very wise and often people well go to the Dragon temples to seek advice and guidance. Furthermore, it is said even the Emperor has a collection of Dragon Harts to act as a council. This lends weight to the theory that Dragons might be pure magic or power and not actually creatures, by some religions. Dragons tend to be used for a variety of purposes but due to their intelligence it is often with the dragons consent as unbound dragons cannot be tamed, and forcing a bound Dragon to act against its well can have serious consequence. - Idea taken from The Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini Chines Dragons Chinese Dragons are different from normal dragons as they are more snake like in appearance, with four legs with claws with large rectangular mouths with sharp teeth. They also have a pair of wings that enable them to fly. Unlike normal dragons these Chinese Dragons don't share a lot of their cousins abilities to. They are considered to be very intelligent but lack the ability to communicate with humanity or even their cousin dragons. Chinese Dragons have the ability to change their colour when they wish, which can help them hunt. In addition they are able to produce "Ice Fire" as it has been called. Ice Fire is a blast of liquid ice that upon hitting its target can instantly freeze it. In the past it wasn't uncommon for Chinese Dragons to freeze villages if they felt threatened. Chinese Dragons can be tamed like Wyverns in much a similar way. Chinese dragons eat meet and live in the mountains though quite often near lakes. During the lunar eclipses it is not uncommon to see Chinese Dragons and normal Dragons flying together in the sky. Category:The Kuthian Galaxy Region